The Great Treasure Hunt
by purpletwilightgoddess
Summary: It’s Forks High School Festival and Alice and Rosalie organized a treasure hunt for all the girls in school. The winner will receive the bestest prize ever. What is the prize? Or rather, WHO? Read to find out!


**The Great Treasure Hunt  
by: purpletwilightgoddess  
characters: Edward Cullen and Bella Swan  
all human  
rating: T**

Summary: It's Forks High School Festival and Alice and Rosalie organized a treasure hunt for all the girls in school. The winner will receive the bestest prize ever. What is the prize? Or rather, WHO? Read to find out!

**Alice's Room, Saturday, two days before the School Festival**

Alice screamed joyously to Rosalie, who was currently brushing her long golden locks. She was startled, thinking Alice was injured. They were inside their room, planning about a game that will involve every girl in school, including their shy friend Bella.

"I got it!" Alice was ecstatic, like a child.

"What?" Rosalie asked, puzzled.

"I know what game we will have all the girls in school to play including Bella."

"What is it? Tell me now Alice." And Alice whispered something in her ear and it made the both of them giggly.

**Bella's room, Sunday**

He was chasing her playfully, like lovers do. He finally caught her in his strong hands and hugged the brown haired girl lovingly. She stared straight into his eyes, as green as a pine, and sighed longingly, wanting the bronze haired god to kiss her like there's no tomorrow.

He got her hint and laid her on the grass and nuzzled her hair. And kissed her cheeks and trailed kisses to her soft lips. They melted into each other's arms, kissing softly, their lips molding into each other's and moving in sync with one another. Her hands held his chest while he was softly stroking her hair. They pulled away and he stared into her liquid brown orbs. He motioned her to stand up but she resisted, pulling him closer to her. She pulled him closer until his mouth was inches away from hers. She hugged his lips with hers and savored every moment they were together. She closed her eyes and pulled away.

She heard a sound from far away, a sound like her cellphone, beeping. It was beeping louder each second. She turned her head around to find the source of the noise. She turned to look at Edward but he was gone. She could hear her name being called from afar. She closed her eyes and opened it again. She blinked a few times and realized, she was dreaming again of him. The boy who stole her heart, whom she liked since she first came to Forks, her best friend's brother, Edward Cullen.

Bella sat right up. _All is just a dream_, she thought. She got out of bed and looked out the window. She saw Alice and Rosalie calling her from outside. She opened her window and shouted to the people below. "Wait, I just woke up, let me take a shower first. Come inside." And she closed the windows. She proceeded to her bathroom and grabbed her fluffy towel.

After bathing, she brushed her teeth and grabbed her clothes from the closet, her usual get-up, plain jeans and a T-shirt. She rushed down to find Rosalie and Alice poring over her photos kept in an old album.

"What are you looking at?" she asked and approached the two. When she saw the photos, her eyes widened. "Where did you get those?"

"Lying around?" Rosalie said, shrugging.

"Charlie must've left those lying around last night. Has he been gone when you came?"

"Yup, and he didn't even bother locking the front door." Alice was chewing on a carrot stick, which she has been munching every day.

"What are you doing here so early?" Bella asked them.

"Duh, Bella, today is Shopping Day."

"I'm not in the mood for shopping and I am also angry with both of you." Bella pouted her lips like a kid.

"What are you angry at us for?" Rosalie frowned.

"You woke me up from my beautiful dream!" she protested.

"Yeah, about Edward." Alice teased.

"Wha— yes, I mean no!" Bella looked at her feet and blushed fiercely.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and grabbed Bella's hand, "Come on, we're going shopping."

Bella locked the front door and hopped inside Alice's yellow Porsche. On the way, Alice and Rose wouldn't stop teasing Bella about Edward. They even chanted,

"_Bella and Edward,_

_Sitting on a tree,_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G."_

"Stop it guys, really." Bella was blushing like mad now, her color is not just pink, she's gone red like a tomato.

"OK Mrs. Cullen." Rose joked.

"Do not call me Mrs. Cullen." Bella said, crossly.

"Whatever you say."

At last, they reached the mall after a long ride from Forks to Port Angeles.

Alice and Rose dragged Bella first to Hot Topic, where they shopped for Bella. Then, they dropped her at Starbucks for coffee.

"Are you sure you're alright Bella?"

"Yep, you can shop now without an annoying me. I might go home earlier, so don't worry about me." She smiled and they left her, since they will be shopping for the materials that they will need for their 'game'.

Bella was busy drinking her cold frapuccino that she did not notice the guy who took a seat at her table.

"Excuse me, miss, are you alone?" a familiar velvety voice spoke beside her. She turned to see who spoke and then she saw the man of her dreams, Edward.

"Hey." Bella greeted and smiled warmly at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Just strolling…" he said, his voice a bit unstable.

"You have a date!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, but she left me." He said.

"Oh. But I'm sure you don't deserve her."

"So, you want to be my date for now?" he asked coolly.

"What?" she almost choked on her coffee.

"I mean, a friendly date, just friends…" he added hastily.

"Sure." She agreed, _Just friends. That's all we will ever be_.

"Come on."

He took her to the amusement park near the mall. Bella grabbed his hand as she led him to the roller coaster. _She's just like a kid_, Edward thought. He let Bella hold her hand. He enjoys being with her, he loves her smile, her eyes, her hair, everything about her is magical.

After riding the roller coaster, Edward took Bella to a nearby restaurant, still inside the park. They ate happily, enjoying each other's company. They talked about a lot of things. They are the perfect couple.

Edward was staring at the Ferris Wheel when Bella surprised him from behind. They laughed and he pointed the ride to her. She agreed and they got their tickets at the booth and lined up so they could ride.

It was their turn now. Each car of the ride was made up of glass. And there is a seat at one side of the car. Bella took a seat and Edward sat beside her. She pressed her face to the glass as they ascended. Bella, in her childish ways, screamed with joy, just like a kid. She was practically jumping if only Edward had not stopped her, for fear that the car would fall. She smiled at Edward sweetly, and he smiled at her, too.

The ride ended and they went for ice cream. While eating ice cream, Bella could feel Edward eyeing her. She looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Huh? What" he asked, a bit confused.

"Why are you staring at me?" she cleared.

"Oh, you have ice cream on your nose."

Bella closed an eye to look at her nose. "No I don't!" Suddenly, Edward kissed her on the cheek. Bella touched the part he kissed and blushed. She looked at her feet so that he won't notice her blushing.

"Ohoho. Bella, you are blushing! That means you like me!" he teased her. But Bella blushed more.

"I don't like you! I- I…"

"You what, Bella?"

"Nothing."

"Good. Now, let's take you home." He said.

"Yes sir!" and she saluted at him. He walked towards her Silver Volvo and she followed him. Once inside the car, Edward asked Bella, "Where are we to, Ma'am?"

She grinned and replied, "To Chief Swan's house!" and they drove happily.

They safely reached Bella's house. Edward opened the door for Bella and they were greeted by the anxious faces of lice and Rose.

"Where have you been Bella?" demanded Alice.

"Relax, sis, we just went to the amusement park." Edward said coolly, not caring about their reactions.

"You went on a date?" Alice's eyes widened with shock and anticipation.

"A friendly date." Bella corrected and turned to Edward. "Edward, thanks for dropping me. I enjoyed so much."

"No problem Bella, see you tomorrow, I guess." He said, reluctantly and kissed Bella's cheek. He hopped into his car and drove home. Alice and Rose meanwhile, kept on bugging her about what happened to their date.

"It's just a friendly date guys." Bella reasoned out.

"But that is still a date Bells." Rosalie was giggling.

"Whatever. You girls go home now, it's getting late. See you tomorrow at the school fest."

"Bye!" and they waved good bye and hopped inside Alice's car.

**Bella's Room, Sunday Night**

She kept on tossing and turning in bed. She couldn't sleep when she would remember her joyful day with Edward, alone with him. It may just be a mere friendly date, but for her, it means a lot.

Finally, Bella dozed off to sleep.

**Bella's Kitchen, Monday Morning, Day of the School Festival**

Bella literally ran down the stairs and went immediately to the kitchen. She saw Charlie having his usual cup of coffee. She grabbed a cup and poured some to her cup and drank slowly, savoring every drop.

"Today is your School Fest, isn't it, Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Yes dad." She said, still concentrating on her coffee. "Um, I'll be going now."

"Ok, take care kid."

"Yes dad, you too." And she kissed him goodbye.

She got out the door and went inside her vintage Chevy truck. She listened as her truck roared to life and drove off to school.

The school was looking different. There are banners everywhere, stalls and booths are around. People are frantic about their assigned booths. Bella proceeded to find Alice and Rose, who were currently enlisting names of girls who wanted to join the game they prepared.

Bella approached them and Alice squealed at the sight of her.

"Bella! I listed your name." Alice said.

"For what?"

"For the Great Treasure Hunt."

"I don't want to join."

"You have to."

"Whatever Alice, I'll just be in my truck."

Bella sat inside her truck as she listened to songs of different bands, Paramore, Boys like Girls, Owl City. She was humming with her eyes closed when she felt a hand on hers. She opened her eyes, startled.

"Wha—!" she turned and saw Edward. "You surprised me!"

"Oh, did I? Sorry." Edward apologized. "Are you joining that game of my sister?"

"I don't know, but she said, she already listed my name."

"Well you should. You may never know what the prize is." He winked and walked away, leaving a confused Bella.

Stage, Forks High School Festival

"All girls who joined the Great Treasure Hunt, please come in front of the stage." Alice called over the microphone. Immediately, all the chattering girls around every booth gathered around the stage, even Bella, since she thought that there is nothing to lose if she joined.

Rosalie each gave them a piece of paper and Alice explained the mechanics. "In every paper you have is a clue, a certain place with a task to complete. After each task is completed, a clue will be given that will lead to another, until you reach your goal. Good luck girls! And the hunt starts, NOW!" and all the girls scampered everywhere.

Bella opened her paper and a clue was written on it.

"_The kissing booth is assigned to you,_

_Kiss your man and he'll give you the clue."_

Bella was bewildered. Kissing Booth? That means she'll have to kiss a random guy, who is certainly not Edward. He isn't even interested in this Fest. _I shouldn't have let Alice list my name in this_, she thought.

She walked towards the kissing booth, which is on the other side from the stage. The booth was set up with red curtains. There was a boundary between the kisser and the costumer. On the desk-boundary was a pack of easy-melt mints, and Bella grabbed one. She inhaled deep and exhaled. She knocked on the desk and called for the one who'll give the task.

"Umm, hello? Excuse me, I was assigned here, I'm supposed to do some task." Bella said, her voice unstable. A dark figure emerged from behind the curtains, it was…

"Edward?" Bella suddenly blurted out as she saw Edward appear. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi Bella. I'm here to ensure that you do your task pretty well." He said grinning Bella's favorite crooked grin.

"Well, what's the task?"

"Osculate me."

"What?" Bella was shocked.

"Kiss me." Edward uttered, still grinning.

"B-but… I thought it was some random guy…"

"What, you don't want to kiss me? You'd be safer with mine."

"I… alright."

"Good." And he pulled Bella closer to her, their lips barely touching. Her eyes were open but as his lips touched hers, they fluttered close. He held her securely in his arms while her hands were on his chest. He slowly opened his lips, trapping Bella's lower lips in his. She responded, moving her lips slowly, sensually against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck while her hands traveled to her waist. She slowly pulled away from his kiss pulled her arms to her side.

Edward was grinning at her, surprisingly. She was taken aback and lowered her head so that he wouldn't see her blushing extremely. He chuckled and lifted her face, holding her in her chin with his hands.

"You're blushing."

"Well, who wouldn't?" she retorted.

"Me?" he chuckled.

"Give me my next clue now."

"One more kiss."

"What? You're unfair! I kissed you already." She protested.

"Please?" he pouted, looking very adorable.

"Just-just a quick one, OK?"

"Yeah." He grinned maliciously.

Bella lifted her face to his and planted a chaste kiss on his mouth. As she pulled away after a millisecond, Edward pulled her back, trapping her under his arms, trapping her in another kiss.

Bella pulled away, and hit his arm hard.

"You cheated!" she yelled at him.

"But it was worth it." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Just give me my next clue."

"Here you go." And he handed her a piece of paper and a rose. Thinking it was a part of the clue, she got the rose and went on to her next task.

**Still at the Forks High Festival**

Bella was done with her last clue. She has found the treasure, a plastic gold ring. She hurried of to the stage where Alice and Rose are waiting impatiently.

"I found the treasure!" she yelled at the pair.

"Good job Bella!" Rose said and Alice announced that there is already a winner.

"The treasure has been found!" Alice announced over the microphone. "Please come in front of the stage now."

"What?",several girls whined. They were near the treasure but some lucky girl got there first.

Rosalie pulled Bella up the stage and blindfolded her. "What are you doing, Rose?"

"It is part of the treasure hunt, Bells."

"I guess." Bella said uncertainly.

As she was standing up the stage, still blindfolded, she could hear footsteps nearing her, despite the suddenly screaming girls. _Will some Hollywood actor give me the treasure?_ Bella thought. She readied herself for some sudden events when she felt the footsteps stop right in front of her. The next thing she knew, soft lips were crashing down on her. Familiar lips, familiar kiss, could it be…?

"Edward?" she murmured in surprise as her kisser took of her blindfold after placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Bella, I've always been in love with you. I want to confess in front of everyone, not to embarrass you, but to show how much I really love you." He said. "Bella, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes! Yes, oh, Edward!" and she hugged him tightly, almost leaping into his arms. "I love you, too. You never know how much I missed you when I don't see you every time."

"I love you." They cried in unison. And they kissed happily ever after.

****

**I'm sorry about the rushed settings of the story. I can't squeeze more into this and my brother would keep on bugging me about things and I had to close down the program because I don't want him invading my private life. Whew! I realized this chapter is long! I mean, 2700+ words are a lot. Ok, if you like the story, or would like me to add a few more details, please feel free to be my critique. Write anything you want to tell me about this story, if should I add another chapter if an idea pops in my head. Thanks!**


End file.
